


Idiots

by Blue_moss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Foolish is dreams brother, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, god foolish, ponk has kleptomania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_moss/pseuds/Blue_moss
Summary: Just fluff fics for foolish and ponk cuz why not-
Relationships: Foolish/ponk
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just them cuddling

Ponk and foolish were both lying in bed together.

It had been a long night when ponk called for foolish to pick him up,

Foolish was confused by this request considering that ponk didn’t state where he wanted him to take him, so he took him home to his desert temple, ponk worried him.

But all of that worry deflated when he brought him home, ponk had quickly warmed up to him and embraced him when they got into the temple.

  
  


Foolishs heart nearly popped out of his chest, foolish eagerly returned the imbrace, pulling the shorter man to his chest while resting his head on the top of ponks.

“Foolish..” ponk whined out as he rubbed his face onto the totem gods chest.

Foolishes face flushed, ponk seriously didn’t know what he truly did to him.

“Yes ponk. What’s the matter?”

He whispered into the masked mans ear almost lovingly.

“I’m sleepy foolish.” He stated with a drowsy voice. Ponk was just too cute and foolish couldn’t stand it.

“Well I’ll take you to one of my guest rooms and you’ll get some sleep there okay.”

Ponk yawned at foolishs reply but agreeing nevertheless. “Can you carry me please”

Ponk said, practically begging the older man so how could he say no?

“Alright hold onto me then ponk”

The totem god said, flushing when he scooped up the smaller male, ponk was surprisingly light as air, but that could probably just be his natural abilities making it easy to lift anything without a sweat.

“Weeee!” Ponk yelled when he felt foolish pick him up, he wrapped his legs around the mans waist.

Foolish carried ponk to a guest room and gently layed him down and was about to leave until he felt ponk pull at his gold cuff bracelet.

“Foolish..don’t leave stay pleaseee.” Ponk whined once more. Foolish felt like he would faint, ponk wanted him to sleep next to him? He wanted to cuddle?!

Foolish couldn’t believe it. “I- ponk you want me to-“

Foolishs reply was shortened when ponk grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down into the bed, making the bed creek beneath them.

“P-ponk hey!? What was that for!?” He asked but was shushed when he felt ponk cuddle into him, snuggling his face into the totem gods chest as if doing that wouldn’t make foolish hit a factory reset.

The poor Egyptian demigods face was on fire but he felt he was holding a bag of clouds. He didn’t want the moment to end.

“Hhmm..night foolish I love youu” ponk yawned out as he began to feel even more drowsy as the night came on. Foolish was out of it by then, hearing ponk say he loved him was enough to make his brain go haywire.

A warm wiggly smile made its way to foolishes face, he felt so good.

“Goodnight ponk sweet dreams” foolish said as watched ponk fall asleep in his harms.

Foolish was a god so he had no need to sleep, but he didn’t want to let this moment go to waste, so he held ponk as close as he could and rested his head on top of his.

He felt all giddy and warm so many good emotions flowing through him.

After hours of laying there the sun started to peek up from the Herizon, shining light on everything it touched including the window that remained in foolishs room.

Ponk yawned as he awoken and began to squirm when he realized protective arms were around him not letting him move an inch away.

“What the? Foolish? Hey let goooo it’s time to get up..and I’m hungry..” he whined while pushing on foolish to wake up.

This only made the demigod lock his arms around the now unmasked man. 

“No stay here for a bit longer” foolish grumbled with a delayed reply.

“Foolish! Cmon let goo!” Ponk yelled a bit louder this time trying to get the older man off of him but to his disadvantage foolish ignored him and snuggled his face into ponks neck.

Ponk frowned until he got an idea. With that he scooted his way up as much as he could and gave a soft kiss to the totem gods forehead.

“ foolishs opened his eyes so quick he his eyebrows rosed off his face.

Ponk had kissed his forehead? Ponk? 

His protective grip loosened. Ponk giggled and slipped away with ease.

“Yessir! It worked! Now cmon I’m hungry and I don’t know how your house works”

Ponk said with a toothy grin, ponk was gonna be the death of him foolish swore.

“Alright alright you win let’s get this day started. But I want another kiss”

Ponk smirked and rolled his eyes “make your guest some breakfast and I’ll about that.

Foolish smiled at his reply “oh yeah?” With that he quickly scooped him up with no warning and began walking out of the room.

The sound of ponks giggles could be heard from afare 

It was gonna be an interesting morning 


	2. Puffy tea party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foolish meets up with his dad and brings his lover along

Foolish was gathering items for the tea party his father puffy invited him and ponk to.  
He felt gitty inside but also bit nervous because he was planning on telling puffy then that he and ponk were dating.  
Of course he was aware that puffy was very open and accepting, but ponk and her had their quarles in the past, but he was sure they had letten go and forgave one another.  
“Foolish! I brought some food for the party!! Does puffy like macarons?!” Ponk shouted while carrying a basket and nearly tumbling over when he reached the room foolish was in.  
Foolish grinned when he saw his lover come into the room, all of his doubts and worries vanished, ponk made him so happy it was ridiculous.  
“Yeah she loves em niki would bake em for her all the time I’m sure she’d be glad to have some”

With that foolish stood up and gave ponk a quick peck on the lips before handling the heavy basket.  
Ponk was a flustered mess but kept himself together nevertheless.  
“A-anyways I just picked up our dresses for the tea party! Hbomb and eret were happy to help! And they did so well on the design patterns! See look!”  
Ponk said as he held the dresses up towards foolish making the other man take a closer look.  
Foolish smiled when he looked at the patterns. Oranges were his favorite fruit so he could tell which one was his.  
Foolish couldn’t wait to see how ponk and him would look with them.

“Then what are we waiting for? let’s get dressed. Besides it’s almost time to meet puffy”  
With that foolish began to change and so was ponk.  
After changing foolish looked up to see ponk had already finished changing.  
Well it wasn’t like ponk had to take off as much armor as he did.  
Foolish flushed his eyes landed on ponk, ponks dress was a strawberry dress that was fluffy and made him look breathtaking.  
But little did the totem god know ponk was taken away by how beautiful foolish looked in his orange dress.

“Foolish! Are you a fruit? Cuz I wanna put you in my basket! ahahaa~”   
Foolish chuckled with laughter at his boyfriends corny pick up line. “And are you a strawberry? because you're just too sweet.  
Ponks face turned as red as a strawberry by his lovers' flirt.  
“Alright alright you got me on that one”  
Ponk said as he admitted defeat. The totem god smiled and took ponks hand in his and began to leave to meet up with his father for the tea party.

After a 10min walk from the desert and 30 min boat ride they made it to puffys house.  
“Man does puffy live fare I hope this goes well..”  
Ponk jittered, admitting he was nervous.  
Foolish quickly took both of ponks hands in his own and held them tight. “Ponk I promise you this will go well and even if puffy doesn’t approve of us it won’t change how I feel about you. And how I’ll love you forever”  
Foolish spoke with reassurance in his words.  
Ponk nearly melted at the words.  
He held foolishs hand tighter “yeah let’s do this!” Ponk yelled with confidence, a little too loud because right after that puffys front door opened.  
“Who’s there-FOOLY! PONK!” She pulled the two men into a hug.  
“Haha dad it’s great to see you! How’s mom?”  
Foolish asked as he walked his lover inside while carrying the basket.  
“Oh she’s doing great! and she just made some fresh tea! Please come to the backyard and join us!”  
Puffy Exclaimed.

“Oh right!..um puffy I uh I brought some macarons for us to enjoy..care to have some as well..?”  
Ponk asked nervously due to their relationship still being on thin ice.  
Foolish looked at ponk proudly that his lover mustered up the courage to reach out first.  
“Oh you should’ve have!” She walked over to ponk and grabbed the sweets with delight. “You are trying to fatten me up aren't ya!”   
She said as she picked ponks cheeks.  
“Thank you ponk they smell lovely”  
Ponk smiled with glee and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Oh it was nothing really-“  
Puffy quickly grabbed his hand before he could finish his sentence and ran into the backyard. “WE DON'T WANNA KEEP NIKI WAITING CMON!”

Foolish only giggled at this and followed behind, carrying the items.  
The three of them made it to the backyard and began moving chairs to sit down at the table. “Oh foolish ponk, you guys made it I’m so happy hurry have a seat have a seat!”  
Niki said to them excitedly, ponk and foolish sat themselves down and began holding their tea cups for niki to fill.

“Thanks for having us niki” Ponk said with a small smile.  
“Oh you know we’re happy to have you whenever!”  
Niki replied while sipping some tea.  
“The tea is amazing as always mom” the totem god Exclaimed as he sipped some as well.  
Niki flushed sheepishly. “Oh your to kind, I’m glad you like it.”  
“Oh speaking of liking things I’m loving those dresses!”  
Puffy said.  
Foolish grinned “thanks dad...also I uh..I have something I need to tell you”

With that ponk nearly choked on his tea, HE WAS GOING TO TELL THEM NOW? THEY JUST ARIVE?’ Ponk though to himself.  
This brought on some Curiosity in foolish father, “oh? Well what is it kiddo?”   
“Yes we’re sure it’s very important” niki stated.  
Foolish saw that his lover was nervous.  
So he held his hand under the table and gave him a comforting smile.  
With eyes that said to not worry.  
This was enough to make ponk calm and look pussy and niki in the eyes as well.  
They were ready.

“Dad..I wanted to tell you and mom that me and ponk are dating..well we have been dating for over two months actually.  
Foolish said while holding ponks hand just a bit tighter for comfort.  
Foolish was sure she was gonna be fine with the new but to his dismay, he watched as his fathers face scrunched up in Displeasure.  
“What?”  
Puffy said with an ominous voice.

Ponks fight or flight response awakened and he was ready to run but foolish held his hand still.  
“I said me and ponk are dating”  
The totem god repeated with a defense tone.  
“And you didn’t TELL US?”  
Puffy responded just as strong.

This took foolish off guard. “Wha-“  
Foolish was about speak was cut off by his dad.  
“TWO MONTHS AND YOU DIDNT TELL US? WHAT ARE WE CHOP LIVER?   
TWO MONTHS AND MY OWN SON DIDNT TELL ME HE HAD A LITTLE HONEY!”   
Puffy cried out dramatically.  
Foolish relaxed at this but still rubbed his thumb over his lovers hand.  
“I was a bit nervous pops” foolish sighed out.  
“Oh honey you know we already love ponk and accept him as family.  
Niki said as she reached out and held ponks hand as well.

Ponk felt so happy he could cry. “No need to worry about it fool. But I’m glad you told us. Now that means I have an excuse to make family dinners twice a week now! And ya better be there or I’ll come over and it won’t be pretty ya hear!”  
Puffy yelled while ruffleing her hands through both her son and now son in laws hair.

“Alright alright you got it pops!” Foolish laughed and ponks laughter joined in as well.  
After that they got on with the tea party.

Ponk was happy but overwhelmed as well. This was the first time we ever had anything to call family.  
He was always alone when he grew up and usually scavenged by to take care of himself when he was young.  
Which got him in a lot of trouble time to time.

He was so nervous. He doesn’t know how know how a family is supposed to act he doesn’t know what to do.  
He was hoping he wouldn’t screw anything up.  
And having kleptomania didn’t make it any easier for him.  
Goodness he started stressing out and to his dismay foolish could see it.  
“This was amazing mom and pa but I think we’re gonna take our leave alright”  
Foolish said as he stood from his chair and pulled his lovers chair as well.  
“Oh well you know the both of you are welcome anytime be safe sons”  
Puffy said. “Yes we’ll see you two again soon!”  
Niki said as well.  
Foolish and ponk smiled and took their leave.

The ride home was quiet, when they made it inside the temple foolish was first to Break the silence.  
“Ponk baby are you alright sweetheart?”  
Foolish move over to his lover and hugged him while running small circles into his back.  
Ponk sighed and hid his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “Um..it’s okay it’s not important..”  
Ponk said as he trailed off.  
“ what do you mean it’s not important? Anything you tell me is important to me ponk. But I don’t want to pressure you if it’s not something you feel comfortable telling me.”

Ponk looked up at foolish after his reply. “A-are you sure..you look pretty tired and-“  
“Ponk” the totem god said with a warning in his tone that said he meant business.  
“Please..you know you can talk to me” foolish said as he sat on the couch, bringing his lover into his lap as well.  
“Well..I’ve never had a family before foolish..and this is my first time being accepted into something like this..and I just don’t wanna screw this up I’m nervous.

“I grew up alone and scavenged around like a rat..rats don’t have families..I don’t know what to do…”  
Ponk said, finally admitting how he felt.  
Foolishs eys softened. “Ponk..are no rat and you shouldn’t think of yourself as one. And there’s no need to be nervous having a family isn’t rocket science babe.   
It’s just loving and taking care of One another.. and if things do get confusing, you know you have my shoulder to lean on at any time.  
The older lover said as he ran his fingers through ponks hair lovingly. Ponk practically melted into goo in foolishs hands.

“Thank you babe..” Ponk whispered while enjoying the love his lover was providing.  
“Any time sweetheart..any time..” foolish whispered.

They stayed there cuddling until ponk fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foolish realizes something  
> Also if you cant see picture then go on wattpad and read the book ao3 confusing

Foolish sat there staring at his lover, ponk was currently watching fish swim around in the aquarium tank.  
“Foolish look look! The yellow tropical fish it’s kissing the other one!”  
Ponk yelled excitedly. “ This species of fish are very territorial and aggressive, it’s not kissing the other fish it’s actually fighting it”  
Foolish giggled out.  
“So no fish kisses..?” Ponk asked with a sad tone. “No fish kisses.” Foolish replied as he gave his lover a kiss on the forehead.

“This blows I came here to see romance!” Ponk said with a pout. “Enemies to lovers trope..?” The demigod asked.  
Ponk bursted into laughter. “Hahahaha!! Yeah! Yeah!” Foolish smiled brighter. God did he love the sound of his ponk wonk laughing.

But his lover's laughter was cut short when one of the fishes in the back were flipped upside down and started to float up to the top of the tank.  
“Oh nooooo..foolsih it died..” Ponk whined in sorrow for the creature.  
“Poor little fella..let’s call over one of the aquarist so the fish can be dealt with properly”  
Foolish said with a calm voice.  
“Right..heyyy!!! Staff person?!! We need help!”  
Ponk yelled.  
After that a middle aged man with long blonde hair walked over to them he wasn’t wearing a staff uniform which confused the both of them.  
When he got closer they both noticed it was philza.

“What seems to be the problem here mates?” Phil asked calmly.  
“Oh hey Philip! You work here?”  
Ponk asked while getting the man's name wrong as usual.  
Philza sighed. “Staff is getting short around here so Wilbur asked if I could step in for a bit. I'm sure whatever it is you're asking I can be able to help.  
Ponk said nothing and pointed at the dead fish that was now floating at the very top.  
“Me and ponk were admiring the fish and one of them just kicked the bucket right in front of us.”  
The demigod said while fixing his gaze to look at philza.  
The old man looked at the fish with a bit of sorrow but was unfazed. “Oh poor little guy he passed on but it’s nothing unexpected. This type of fish is a yellow back freshwater guppie..these guys don’t live for too long. They have a life span of 2 years tops. Pretty sad.”

Ponk frowned through his mask. “I see..how unfortunate..”  
Foolish said as he took a seat on one of the benches.  
“Alright I’ll get em out of there but I’ll just need to grab some equipment from the Storage unit.”  
With that philza left.  
Ponk decided to look at another tank instead of the one with the now dead fish in it.

Foolish was once again watching his lover look at the fish through the tank as if he was a child at the candy store.

  
As he was sitting there a realization had occurred to him. He was a god obviously. And gods have the lifespan of infinity.  
So that leaves him to think. He’ll outlive ponk.  
Ponk will pass on and die like any other mortal.

Ponk was human and humans were known for having short life spans.  
The realization was crushing him.

God he was so blinded by love that he didn’t even notice their span differences.  
He couldn’t have ponk forever. His Ponky wonk.  
He was so trapped in his own head that he hadn’t even noticed when philza sat next to him.  
“Hey mate I just finished taking the little guy out to rest properly. Are you okay? ya seem a bit stressed out”  
Philza said.  
Foolish nearly hopped out of his seat when philzas Voice broke his train of thought.  
“Oh..I uh..” he sighed and broke his gaze with philza. “Look i um.. just realized our lifespan difference..me and ponk I mean. I love forever. And he doesn’t. I'm gonna lose him one day.  
And there’s gonna be absolutely nothing I can do about it.”  
Foolish said with sorrow in his voice.

Philza gave him a look of Pity but understood where the other man was coming from nevertheless.  
“I can understand foolish. I had a lover of my own actually.. she was human..”  
he chuckled sadly. “Falling for humans are a big no no when it comes to people like us.”  
Foolish looked at philza with hope. “How did you do it?”  
The totem god asked.  
Philza smiled tiredly. “I cried..I cried foolish..I cried until my tears went dry and then I held onto whatever could love me. I made new friendships. New homes and more. But I never forgot about her...I never did and I never will.”  
Love like that only lasts once so...cherish and savor every moment you have with him.”

Foolish sat there not even knowing what to say but philza began to speak again.  
“And I’m sure ponks aware of your life span differences as well. You have to understand that he made the choice to spend the rest of his life with you foolish.  
So instead of worrying about how much time you have left.  
Make the best of it. Promise him that you love him forever. He’s here for you to love, not to have.”

Foolish began to tear up. Green liquid dripping down his face. “T-thank you philza. Thank you so much..”  
Foolish hiccuped while wiping tears away.  
Philza smiled warmly and stood up. “Don’t mention it..I’ll see you around foolish.”  
With that, the old man left while tucking his wings.

Ponk ran up to his lover excited to show him more fish, but his smiles disappeared when he saw that his lover was crying.  
Ponk lunged over to the totem god and began wiping tears while embracing him. “Foolish oh my god! Are you okay? Hey you can talk to me. I love you.”  
Ponk said while giving foolish kisses everywhere on the man's face.  
Foolish smiled while crying. He couldn’t help it and hearing his lover in distress made his tears go rigid. “I-I’m okay ponk..you don’t have to worry baby.”  
But ponk didn’t believe it he at least wanted some kinda explanation. “Are you mad?! I want an explanation! Did Philip make you cry?!! I’ll beat his old ass!”

Ponk yelled. But foolish began laughing, “no no it wasn’t philza hubibi..I’m just happy to have you here with me..these are tears of joy li najima khafifa.” Foolish whispered in his mother’s tongue.  
Ponk flushed and tightened his embrace around his lover. He loved it when foolish would whisper to him in Arabic.  
“We can go home if you’d like foolish.”  
Ponk said while holding his lover's face in his hands.

The dim blue light that surrounded the two made them feel relaxed and at ease.  
Foolsih thought the light made ponk look irresistible, the demigod pulled ponk closer and removed the mask his lover was wearing and kissed him passionately on the lips, enjoying the soft gasp that came from the other.  
Ponk relaxed into the kiss.  
Foolish pulled away admiring his beautiful lover. He swore to himself that he would protect and love ponk till it was over.

Ponk was his first and will be his last. he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hubibi = my love  
> li najima khafifa = my star light 
> 
> Translation


End file.
